Tears of Draenor
Category:Horde Guilds Guild Type: Heavy Roleplay Active Since: December 2nd, 2004 Website: http://www.tearsofdraenor.net Clan Leadership Chieftain (Guild Master): Kormok Elder and Founder: Ruarc Arbiters: Vassali de Gahl, Rahzu, Lukantan, Mulkanus, Lenora, Golth, Londorall, Awenita Champions: Vizier Vrij'dokk, Champion Ilemnemis, Champion Shaw, Champion Ceitidh, Champion Nodoskaia, Champion Nekhar Ranks: Oathbound, Advocate, Champion, Arbiter, Elder, Chieftain History and Synopsis Three years ago, the Tears of Draenor were little more than a group of like-minded individuals gathering upon the hill at the base of the Crossroads watch tower, comprised mostly of wanderers and expatriates from settlements and clans from across Azeroth. Little did they realize at the time how much they would grow and thrive in a world gripped by conflict. The Tears are the oldest surviving Horde guild, and have a history of defeating challenges that have been considered far above a group of their size and experience. Founded by the now-emeritus Elder Ruarc, and built upon the principles of honor, fellowship, and valor in the face of death, they were a clan that was meant to show the rest of the world that the Horde was not merely a collection of blundering, bloodthirsty warbands set on conquest and murder. The central leadership structure of the Tears of Draenor is referred to as the inner circle, though more for purposes of easy reference than for any air of mysticism. Attempting to keep a balance of all the Horde-loyal cultures as part of its governing body is key to the continued survival of the clan, as it allows for fair adjudication of matters that would be agreeable to orcs and trolls, but an affront to the sensibilities of elves or the Forsaken (or vice versa). Outside of the inner circle lie the bulk of the Tears; Oathbound and the Advocates. The first are the newly-inducted and the untried Tears, those who have sworn the clan's Oaths but have yet to be truly tested for their loyalty. The Advocates are the backbone of the Tears of Draenor, the established and accomplished clanmates that have spent a great deal of time growing with the clan and becoming steadfast members. The Oaths The Tears hold four tenets above all others, trials of loyalty, patience, and temperance. For the Horde - The First Oath binds the hopeful to the collective Horde society, an agreement to honor its people and defend it from any beings that would dare to challenge its survival and ultimate right to exist upon Azeroth. To be Horde is to have honor upon your name and create a legacy for future generations to follow. For the Tears - The Second Oath is sworn to tie the hopeful to the Tears of Draenor, demanding that they conduct themselves in accordance with the clan's principles and treating their fellow Tear with the respect and dignity that they would wish for themselves. Being a Tear is a privilege, not a right, and this Oath recognizes that. For Yourself - The Third Oath is considered perhaps the most important; the Tears do not require mindless minions to do its bidding. Each Tear is an individual, and individuals gain strength from their bonds to other individuals. Further, this Oath requests that the hopeful never be tempted by gold, power, or trinkets to break what they believe in, and to follow their instincts and beliefs wherever that may take them, even if that is away from the Tears. To Victory - The newest and perhaps most controversial Oath of the Tears is the Fourth Oath, recently instituted with the coming of the Death Knights. This Oath seals the future Tear's commitment to victory over the enemies of the Horde (and is somewhat nebulous in that definition, though Kormok is quick to include that these enemies should be foes of heroism and valor and not just all Alliance as well). By vowing victory over wickedness, the Tear becomes a weapon against all who would dare challenge the survival of the clan. Joining the Tears of Draenor The clan requires balance, both of skills and species, in order to remain whole. As such, when one race is in danger of becoming too populous, the inner circle scrutinizes further such applicants more rigorously; only the most worthy will be admitted during these times. Further, those who seek to join only to accompany veterans upon their expeditions and reap the benefits without making the sacrifices will not be permitted to do so. Ensure you wish to join for the right reasons. Those seeking to join the Tears of Draenor are encouraged to see out any member of the clan to discuss their interest. Hopefuls will be subjected to several trials in which their worth is judged, with the final result being a meeting with the Chieftain, Emissary, or Arbiters. For more information on the recruitment process, please visit the following links. http://www.tearsofdraenor.net/phpbb3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=17 http://www.tearsofdraenor.net/phpbb3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=1285 Clan Gatherings The Tears gather every week on Sunday evenings at a different location each time, usually just to meet and share stories about their travels or adventures with both their kin and their friends. These are open events, not restricted merely to Tears of Draenor, and indeed many allied clans visit and enjoy themselves at the story circles. What these gatherings are not is a place for strife. Any who come with the intent on causing a public scene are asked to leave. The Tears fight all throughout the week for what they believe in, and attacking one either physically or verbally during a time of peace invites scorn upon all involved. To learn the location for any given meeting, feel free to contact a member of the Tears on the eve of the gathering. Behind the Characters: Who are the Tears? ToD is a bunch of fun-loving folks who just want to play the game at their own speed and have a good time doing it while exploring their character concepts and interacting with other individuals who feel and act the same way. Hardcore raider types won't find what they are looking for here, nor will drama-heavy roleplayers who insist on being in the spotlight all day, every day. Most of the members know each other both in and out of game and have formed a network of friends that crosses international borders and encompasses all age groups. We've got our whipper-snappers and our old farts, our kids and our parents, and our married couples. Being part of ToD doesn't necessitate you ingratiate yourself with any of these people, of course; we simply enjoy one another's company and wildly varying senses of humor. Members do not have to be "thick-skinned", as there should be no serious berating of their play style or choice of activities. That said, however, there are always friendly jabs that go on in our OOC channel, so be sure to take anything said there with a grain of salt. The Clan Roster Officers: Chieftain Kormok, Elder Ruarc, Elder Lenora, Arbiter Vassali, Arbiter Rahzu, Arbiter Golth, Arbiter Awenita, Arbiter Lukantan, Arbiter Mulkanus, Arbiter Londorall, Arbiter Nekhar Vizier Vrij'dokk, Champion Ilemnemis, Champion Ceitidh, Champion Nodoskaia, Champion Shaw, Advocates: Akaiatana, Aryxymaraki, Athalia, Bagha, Borza, Cethlenn, Dakormaar, Diamondsoul, Drokth, Eisali, Eriyne, Golrath, Grushnak, Iphito, Issaela da Gambi di Anar, Jarkon, Jine, Kellis, Krangloth, Milanna, Mograg Cloudrunner, Mue, Nakar, Novina, Raikal, Rakmara, Razas, Rendach, Rivensky, Sennon, Shakina, Shran, Snowee, Sonata, Sruna, Stamp, Sullindill, Thalleia, Tharosh, Tolteci, Tsai, Vandrian, Venico, Wolfblind, Wolfson, Ze, Zorataba Oathbound: Alekstraya, Aleyah, Amnennar, Apis, Bluten, Elfaba, Eusi, Gendenwitha, Jindali, Kitmalla, Lockon, Morgrimme, Mungaloha, Ordreth, Ragdalvana, Ruthy, Sarynthe, Sindah, Starwish, Therah, Thiroc, Udia, Zirinna, Zod Deceased Members: Zulvaluh, Ulaumao, Lanrillas Category:Tears of Draenor category:Roleplaying Guilds Category:Heavy Roleplaying Guilds category:Horde_Roleplaying_Guilds